


What Happens Behind Closed Doors Doesn’t Always Stay Behind It.

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Club Owner Jared Padalecki, Dancer Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, Jealous Jared, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, toppy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: “Are you crazy, Jay? Put me down,” Jensen demands, trying to kick while he slaps Jared’s buttocks with one hand. “You'll pay for it, Jared. I'll make sure of that!”People laugh at the scene; others get out of the way, and some even encourage Jared. Meanwhile, Jensen, the little shit, doesn’t stop wriggling for a minute.





	What Happens Behind Closed Doors Doesn’t Always Stay Behind It.

                                                                                

 

The man's dance moves on stage always fascinate him. They’re so sexy and precise, and the choreography is almost pornographic. Jensen uses the pole, and his muscles are in evidence when he does a complete spin on it. The training in classical ballet brings lightness to every movement, and it’s a spectacle of one person only.

The costume – consisting of a silk underwear and bow tie, both red – leaves nothing to the imagination. Jared chose it this morning while they were having breakfast in bed. He thought it would be appropriate with the approaching Christmas, and he was right. The audience barely breathes before the beauty that’s Jensen on the stage.

With the help of the arms and one leg, Jensen spins around the pole until he slides toward the ground, ending it with a split. Jensen’s muscles are shining thanks to body illuminator he’s using, and the perfect set of lights on the stage completes the scene.

His husband was a New York City ballet dancer, but now he doesn’t dance professionally, doing only a few appearances at Jared's nightclub. He tried to stop that when his husband got the idea – the jealousy speaking louder – but Jensen isn’t a controllable man, besides not being easily dissuaded.

Jensen is accustomed to fighting tooth and nail for what he wants. And the passion for dance is also an intrinsic part of him; he knows how to use the body to express his emotions. And all these aspects form the man for whom Jared fell in love.

They met nine years ago in Europe while Jensen handled a divorce and Jared was making a sabbatical leave. The interlude lived in Paris left him hopelessly in love with Jensen. When he returned to the U.S., all he could think about was Jensen. The man had a significant impact on Jared, and it was months of anguish until he dared to search for him.

Luckily, the man was alone, and after that, everything happened so fast. They went to live together, and five years later Jared asked Jensen to marry him. The shy smile he received is still in his memory, just like their wedding day. That was perfect, and it doesn’t look like they've been married for four years. Even so, for Jared, it's like they're on a honeymoon yet.

He hears people saying they were made for each other, and he’s sure of it. Between them, even silence is something comfortable, and Jared can’t think of his life without his husband, who, by the way, is ending his presentation under intense applause.

That makes Jared proud, of course, though he prefers Jensen dancing only for him. He doesn’t want other eyes focused on his husband, especially eyes that covet what’s his. But he respects Jensen’s desires and his passion for dancing.

From his office, strategically located facing the stage, he watches some customers throw flowers and money over the stage. Jensen gratefully thanks before disappearing behind the curtain.   

His husband usually puts on a robe and goes to greet some patrons before going to meet him.

While waiting, Jared moves the glass of whiskey to his mouth and takes a sip, savoring the incredible aroma of dried fruit, floral and wood. He has always been imperative with whiskeys, which increased after he met Jensen; his husband is also passionate about it. Jared's club offers the best in whiskey, and because of that, the house is frequented by influential people from all over the country.

Not to mention many people go there just to watch Jensen on the stage.

There's a tumult near the bar, and Jared looks over at it to find his husband signing autographs and taking selfies with fans. Despite the smile on Jared's face, his possessiveness causes tightness in his stomach. Then he uses relaxation techniques to calm down, not wanting to make a scene. Jensen hates when he acts like a caveman, mainly because of all the discrimination he has suffered from being a male dancer. By knowing this, Jared makes a considerable effort to control himself. Sometimes, however, he’s not successful.

All goes well until he sees Christian Kane talking to Jensen. The musician is obsessed with his husband, and that always gets Jared angry. While knowing that Jensen can handle it, Kane's insistence is something no one should have to face, let alone his beloved husband.

Unable to contain himself, he gets up from his chair and walks determined to rescue his husband. Several eyes are on him as he walks over to where Jensen is, and some customers automatically make way for him.

“Jensen?” He tries to ignore the musician, but Christian's hand on his husband's arm has the same effect as alcohol on fire. "Get your dirty paws off my husband, Kane," this is more of a growl than anything else.

"Jared?" Jensen's irritation is palpable, but he’s beyond caring. That idiot will not touch who belongs to Jared. And before his husband can say anything else, he throws him over his shoulder and starts walking toward his office.

“Are you crazy, Jay? Put me down,” Jensen demands, trying to kick while he slaps Jared’s buttocks with one hand. “You'll pay for it, Jared. I'll make sure of that!”

People laugh at the scene; others get out of the way, and some even encourage Jared. Meanwhile, Jensen, the little shit, doesn’t stop wriggling for a minute.

He closes the office door with a bang, locking it before approaching the big couch. When he lets Jensen fall into it without any ceremony, he’s sure his ass is already red from the slaps he has received.

Before any further protest from Jensen, Jared kneels between his legs, opening the black robe and facing a massive volume in the red silk underwear that his husband is still wearing. Apparently, the whole manhandling didn’t go unnoticed after all.

“You're a troglodyte. You know that?” Jensen complains despite the desire in his green eyes.

“You have an owner, Jen.” With one hand he releases Jensen's growing cock from its confinement. “This is mine,” he says, swallowing the member completely.

“Son of a bitch!” Jensen huffs, throwing his head back with the sudden attack on his dick.

Jared can’t help himself. He loves pushing his husband’s buttons.

He frees the length of his mouth, sucking just the tip while stimulating the rest with one hand. It doesn’t take long for Jensen's erection to come to life entirely.

Jared’s eyes remain fixed on Jensen all the time, loving to see him squirm under his mouth. He swallows Jensen's cock again until it touches his throat, using his hand only at the base that doesn’t fit in his mouth. Fortunately, deepthroating is his specialty, which isn’t an easy task when it comes to an above average cock. He uses the tongue too, bobbing on his husband’s member.

The image of Jared sucking his dick is one that Jensen has never seen in any of his previous partners. His husband treats his dick with reverence, licking and sucking every inch of it. The look Jared has on his face while doing this is one that signals how much he needs it and that he can’t get enough of it. Not to mention Jared can deepthroat him without discomfort and to swallow his semen as if he’s savoring the ambrosia of the Gods.

Saliva spills from Jared’s mouth, and his jaw is stretched to the limit, but he continues to swallow his husband's cock with enthusiasm.  

Despite the fact that Jared's mouth is made to be fucked, nothing compares to his husband writhing in his dick, and today that is his primary mission.

A hand on Jared's hair is enough, and he stops his movements, releasing the dick into his mouth and licking his lips. The red lips look used, and Jensen pulls his husband for a kiss, tongues exploring familiar territory until they need stopping to breathe. He can’t resist, however, and bites Jared's lower lip before urging him to move forward, making his husband sit on his lap.

The friction against Jared's covered ass is poor compared to the firm skin he knows is beneath the layers of clothing. He kisses his husband for a few seconds, gripping the back of Jared's neck before pushing him into his back on the couch. This time the attack on the red mouth is wild and claiming for dominance. As expected, Jared submits rather quickly to his husband.  

While the sinful mouth receives his tongue, the long legs open, allowing full access.

“Take off your clothes,” Jensen says as soon as the kiss ends, and the tone he uses is one that doesn’t admit disobedience. Still, Jared intends ignoring it.

“Make me.”

Jensen's reaction is so stormy Jared can only watch helplessly as clothes are ripped off his body without any care.

“Dude! These cost a lot. Be more careful.”

Something dark flashes in his husband’s eyes.

“The next time I give an order, I expect to be obeyed.”

Jared swallows heavily, and he can see some red marks on his skin, where Jensen put excessive pressure when removing his clothes.

Although they are equal in their relationship, in bed Jensen is always the dominant figure. That happened naturally, from the beginning, and Jared couldn’t be more pleased. His resistance has the sole purpose of igniting things even more.

“Turn around!”

This time Jared obeys, with his heart racing and a smile that forms on his lips only when he’s with his back to his husband.

He opens his legs, lifting his ass and exposing the depilated and lubed hole for Jensen. And the smile on his face gets more prominent when he hears Jensen's surprised growl.

Jensen loves it when he shaves, and the look of fascination and extra attention Jared receives when he does that is worth every minute of pain caused by the depilation wax.

Jensen doesn’t stop his growl, staring at the little hole he had penetrated so many times.

He loves Jared anyway–even on the worst days–but when his husband does this, he loves him even more. He knows it hurt, plus the embarrassment of having a stranger doing it. So, Jensen enjoys every second when he finds out that Jared did hair removal.

After the moment of surprise, Jensen reaches out to touch Jared's ass. A sweet smell hits his nose as soon as a finger comes in contact with the lubed rim. Strawberries. And Jensen likes it. His husband's boy scout side is adorable, and Jensen is grateful for that.

He loves the texture of the wrinkled skin without hairs and plays with it a little, smiling at his husband's reaction. The long legs open wider, and the small contractions of the pink hole attract his attention.

Jared is already sweating, small drops forming on tanned skin, and Jensen caresses the round buttocks with the other hand.

The lube facilitates the entry of two of his fingers. And he’s pleased to know Jared has prepared himself correctly this time. For more than once sex resulted in his husband limping for a week. And despite Jared's appreciation for some pain, there's no room for it today. Not much, at least.

 _Goodness_. He loves the ability that Jared has to give himself during sex. And it’s perceptible in every sound coming out of his mouth and in the sensual movement of his body. It's amazing how someone so tall can be so gracious in bed.

Jared's body responds when the fingers meet the target, and his husband groans without shame, contracting the small hole.

“I don’t need that, Jack,” Jared says looking over his shoulder at him. His flushed face and messed hair completing the scene.

The purpose of the fingers is merely provocative. He wants Jared begging for the time his dick is inside him. The best is yet to come.

“My show, my rules. You know that, baby.” He puts more pressure on Jared's prostate, tearing another beautiful sound from him.

“Fuck! So, don’t blame me if I come before the main course.”

Jensen smiles, only his husband to associate sex with food. He slaps one of the firm ass cheeks before looking for Jared’s cock in the middle of his long legs. His husband is hard and leaking pre-come.

“Feel free to do that, Jay. I intend to rip off more than one orgasm from you tonight.”

“Jesus Christ, Jack,” he pants. The arousal built since he saw Jensen on stage along with the pleasure of having his husband in his mouth and the experienced touches on his body leave him on the edge. It’s impossible for anyone to resist for so long.

When fingers are pulled out of his ass, the first cry of the night happens. Jensen's tongue at his entrance always has this effect on him. _God_ , his husband knows to eat ass, and Jared still melts and turns into jello under his tongue.

He arches his back, allowing unfettered access as Jensen lick and nibbles, felling the hot breath on his skin.

He remembers his shyness when Jensen did that for the first time. But it didn’t take long for Jared to realize there is no shame in liking this, and he doesn’t even try to hold his reactions now. He lets his body speak for him, showing Jensen how he loves every touch on his body.

Jensen moves his tongue around, circling the puckered hole and making his husband quiver. The dancer redoubles his efforts, ramming his tongue into the opening forcefully, getting his husband so wet that spit dribbles over Jared’s balls and down his thighs.

Jared can’t describe how good it feels. But he doesn’t have to say a word because his husband knows the effect he has on him. And that from the first day. His moans grow louder with delightful sensation, and Jared pushes his hips toward his husband’s mouth. All fire consuming Jared increases with every lick and thrust of the wet muscle. He’s entirely dominated by a fucking tongue ramming his ass.

Jensen keeps Jared's buttocks open with his hands, swirling his tongue over the furled entrance and probing it as deep as his tongue can reach.

“Jens...oh,” he gasps, feeling a hand wrap his cock and time couldn’t be so perfect.

The sensation that builds in his groin and sack spreads down his legs until it reaches his feet, and Jared dissolves into pleasure when orgasm breaks through his body.

He falls against the surface beneath him, and it's too late to think of the dirt he's making on the polyester fiber of his new couch.

The post-orgasm languor is very welcome, but he knows it's not over yet when soft hands are massaging his globes before he feels the tightness of teeth in each of them. The bites aren’t hard, but he's sure the mark coming from Jensen's perfect dental arch will stay on his ass for the next hour.

"Shit, man. I love your tongue."

Jared feels Jensen's breath against his skin as he laughs. “Thanks, but there's someone else here eager for your sweet ass.”

“Your penis isn’t a person,” he laughs, looking at Jensen over his shoulder.

“I could swear _he_ has a mind of his own,” Jensen says raising an eyebrow.

Jared sees the magnificence of member erect and leaking against his husband's stomach and can almost believe him.

“C’mon! My buddy here can’t wait on any longer. Get up. I'll fuck you up against the glass wall.”

He wants to laugh at how ridiculous his husband is, but the surprise makes him stare at Jensen. “The glass is translucent and…” _Too close, too risky_ , he wants to complete; however, Jensen interrupts him.

“The glass is matte. We will still have privacy, and with that scream of yours, I bet everyone already knows what's going on here.”

He wants to wipe the smirk off Jensen's face. And he does this by turning around and straddling his husband’s hips. The kiss is dominating, Jared's lips moving hungrily against Jensen's.

The hard dick between them is a solid presence against his stomach and a reminder that it’s because of Jared and for him. He breaks the kiss, holding Jensen's face in his big hands. “You're the most annoying and bossy husband anyone could ever have.”

The perfect smile that greets Jared warms his heart.

“You love me anyway.” _Yes_ , and with every cell in his body, but he doesn’t vocalize it. Instead, he rolls his eyes and climbs off Jensen's lap, but not before touching the hard cock and tearing a moan from him.

Jared offers a little show as he walks up to the glass wall, mostly because he knows how much Jensen enjoys his ass. When he gets close to the glass, he looks down at the people having fun downstairs, placing both hands on the cold surface. He opens his legs and bends over slightly, getting in the ideal height for Jensen to fuck him. The customers call his attention one more time, and Jared smiles at the thought that they have the wrong idea of what is going on here. Probably his caveman behavior is to blame for that. The gossip will be inevitable.

Jensen gets up from the couch. Reaching out for his cock, he gives his length a few pumps, anxious and needing to release the adrenaline accumulated within him. And it doesn’t help at all that everything about the body in front of him is arousing–the arch of Jared's back and the tight ass ready to be taken–and Jensen’s cock is throbbing between his legs.

His husband shakes his perky ass lightly. And he’s like an orchid mantis attracting his prey. Beautiful and tempting. Fortunately, the attitude _fuck me with everything you have_ is restricted to sex.

He approaches Jared and taking the place of the predator. He rubs his member against the firm ass a few times, rutting it between his husband’s ass cheeks, but without penetrating it, just teasing.

"Everyone might be able to hear us, Jay, you know," Jensen says.

Jensen doesn’t look anything like the gracious man who was on the stage earlier. He is so virile and dominant that even the most powerful man would bow at his feet. And there are only two things in Jared’s mind when he stands before this man, submission and devotion.

“Fuck!” He expects the walls of his office to keep the sound from reaching people's ears outside.

"What would the customers out there say if they saw you like this, baby? Naked and slicked up, ready to be used. Waiting and wanting it so bad. Do you think they would respect you if they knew you’re such a slut for my cock?

Then, with a steady push, he spreads his husband's hole when the head disappears in the tight entrance. Jensen is in no hurry to sink his cock all the way inside Jared. He's deliberately slow while doing it, until his pubic hair brushes against his husband’s ass, enjoying the familiar grip around his dick.

The reflection in the glass allows Jensen to see the discomfort on his husband's beautiful face. Then, he waits, giving him time to adjust to his size. It doesn’t take so long. It never does. And when their gazes meet and the adored dimples appear, Jensen knows it's time to move. He starts with slow thrusts, moving one arm around the broad chest against him and the other on his husband's groin, barely moving at all.

“Mmm…The next time you misbehave, maybe I’ll fuck you on stage and let them see you dripping with my cum, baby.”

 _God_. Jensen has a dirty mouth that would make any porn actor blush. And Jared isn’t immune to it. His dick is already hard again and leaking between his legs.

He leans the back of his head onto Jensen's shoulder, covering the hand on his groin with his left one and savoring the sensations. The little kisses on his neck make him moan and want more.

“Oh, Fuck! More, Jen.”

His husband ignores him, of course. The warm mouth shifts to his ear and jaw, while one soft hand caress his chest and belly. And it’s torture because his prostate is barely being stimulated at all, and he needs it fast and hard.

Jensen doesn’t want this to end soon. All the excitement built needs an appropriate ending, and he hasn’t finished playing with his husband yet.

“You know what he told me, Jay?”

It takes a while for him to understand the question. When he remembers the idiot flirting with his husband, however, Jared feels the small surge of jealousy in his chest. He lifts his head from Jensen's shoulder and tries to look at him, but a hand tangled in his hair stops him from doing it.

“He said he wanted to spend the whole night fucking me in his apartment. He said my ass was made to be fucked.”

“Son of a bitch,” he curses while the dick inside him hits his prostate harder, and he can’t help the groan that escapes his lips.

But Kane made a mistake because he got the wrong idea.

Jensen has always been one true top. The timid nature makes people think he’s the one dominated in sex. But Jensen's reservations about his social life have nothing to do with his behavior in sex. He’s naturally dominant and likes the power he has over his partner. And though he loves to have Jared begging and writhing under him and on his cock, Jensen never abuses the control given to him.

So, although something between Kane and Jensen is improbable, it doesn’t stop the sour face Jared directs to his husband by the reflection of the glass.

“Ow! Jealous, baby?” Jensen slams his cock into his husband with deep impulses, but still not achieving the speed he knows Jared wants.

“What do you think?” The bitchface he's doing is just an act. Their relationship is based on trust and commitment. It's something substantial built up over the years. He has nothing to worry about.

A few stronger touches on his prostate is enough for him to lose his composure and moan louder.

“No worries, sweetheart. Do you wanna know what I said to him?”

Jared tries not to show much interest, “Uh-huh.”

“That you’re the little bitch who spreads his long legs any time I want.”

Jared can’t deny that, and he confirms it by opening his legs a little more. _God_. _He's definitely a bitch to his husband_.

And to top it all, when Jensen's fingernails dig into his arms, and rough and hard thrusts force his body against the glass wall, he screams. And it goes way higher than he expected.

When some heads turn toward his office, Jared is sure they heard his scream.

“Oh, God, Jen. I think they...”

“...can hear us,” Jensen finishes, looking at him through the glass.

After that, Jensen grips his hips, pinning him against the wall. And for a brief second, Jared thinks the glass won’t hide his erection trapped between his belly and the smooth surface. Maybe the customers can see every line of his body, every drop of sweat and the pre-come wetting the glass.

 _Jesus Christ!_ His dick grows harder just thinking about that, and this exhibitionist aspect of his personality is a discovery for him. One he wants to enjoy from now on.

They fuck vigorously, Jensen mounting his ass and thrusting so deep that it hurts. But it doesn’t stop him from opening one of his ass cheeks with one hand to receive his husband's cock as deep as it can go. Jared wants what Jensen is giving to him, wants all his husband has to offer. And luckily that's a lot.

Some heads still look in the direction of the glass, but he cries out and groans loudly anyway. He can even distinguish some smiles, curiosity, and excitement on anonymous faces, which intensifies his pleasure, knowing he’s the one to receive what the strong body against him has to give. And this is so hot. This is so fucking hot and new after so many years together.

Jared’s orgasm crashes over him whit the force of a storm, shock waves rippling up his body. His hands are sweaty, and they slip through the glass as he arches his hips, spasming around his husband's cock.

Just a few impulses and Jensen holds him tight as he releases all the pressure built up on his groin too. The orgasm is intense and satisfying as ever, and he puts both hands on Jared's chest, pulling his husband tightly against him, emptying to the last drop into the now ruined hole.

Jared's looks equally wrecked, although absolute satisfaction is also present on his face.

After the frenzy, Jensen holds his husband's buttocks wide open before pulling his dick out slowly; a small drop of sperm comes along with his penis while other leaks from the hole closing. And it’s red and swollen.

“Look it, baby,” he exclaims in admiration. “We need to record it. I want you to see your hole dripping with my cum.” A thick finger pokes the small drop. “Push my load out, Jay.”

Jared works his inner muscles, and soon he feels his entrance expelling Jensen’s semen. _Jesus Christ_ , the things he can do for his husband.

Jensen looks at the used hole expelling a few drops of cum and contracting beautifully afterward.

“I may be the Neanderthal of this relationship, but you're certainly the perverted one, babe.”

"Is that a problem?"

“Of course not, Jack.”

They laugh like two teenagers and end up in a pile of limbs on the floor, bodies wet with sweat and semen. This should be disgusting, but it isn’t, and Jared inhales deeply into Jensen's chest, where his head is nested.

“Don’t worry, baby, your husband was the cause for the lascivious behavior, so your virtue is protected,” he says against Jared's hair and stroking the ring on the long finger under his hand.

“Dumbass,” Jared says, pinching Jensen's nipple hard.

“Ouch!”

“You deserved it, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles. And I am the one who is called a caveman,” he sounds indignant.

“We’re both, and that’s why we’re perfect for each other.” The seriousness with which Jensen says that is betrayed by his mocking expression and both men laugh again.

When they calm down, Jensen knows it's time to go. Better leave the cuddle to the comfort of their bed.

With a pat on Jared’s abused ass, who winces with the contact, Jensen says, “Time to go home, Jay. Before you sleep and I have to drag your heavy ass to the car.”

“Mm, so comfy here,” he sighs, hiding his face on Jensen's neck.

“Your tactic won’t work. I prefer our bed,” he complains pushing Jared, who gives in and starts to get up.

“Okay, old man,” he teases while helping Jensen.

“Don’t tempt me, man. Unless you want to get fucked against the bar this time.”

For the first time, he can’t tell if his husband is serious. But he'd rather not risk it. At least not today. “Another day, Jen. A good bath and bed, that’s what we need right now. “

He searches for his clothes and starts dressing while Jensen quickly cleans himself and puts on the jeans and black t-shirt he left on the table before the show.

“Gimme a tissue, babe.” He reaches out to his husband.

“No,” Jensen says, putting the box on the table. He wants Jared exhaling the scent of his sperm when they return to the bar. He wants everyone to look at his husband and know he has been very well fucked.

“You don’t expect me to put on my underwear and pants without getting cleaned up first.”

Even while speaking, Jared knows that’s precisely what Jensen wants.

“And don’t bother with the underwear.” He is adamant, crossing his muscular arms for greater effect.

In seconds, Jared concludes it's not worth trying to argue with his husband. Consequently, he does what is expected of him, turning his back to Jensen and putting his pants on slowly, curving his ass a bit, so the attentive gaze directed at him doesn’t miss a single detail.

It's not the first time this happens. The last one was when Jared decided he wanted a quickie in the bathroom at his bartender's birthday party, Stephen. But at least that time the pants were dark. It’s uncomfortable, and he feels the fabric of his pants clinging to his skin. But he hears the sharp inhale of Jensen's breath and smiles happily to know it’s affecting his husband.

A wet spot soon forms on the cream pants, and Jensen wants to fuck him again. And it's just the need to be at home that makes him take a deep breath and give up on the idea.

With a good slap on Jared's ass, Jensen walks to the door.

“Let's go home!”

He winces, but follows his husband closely, suddenly anxious to get home too.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The walk of shame is worse than Jared expected when Jensen opens the office door to find clients and staff with their attention turned towards them. A few steps are enough for the applause to erupt all around.

_Jesus Christ!_

He stops walking and feels the blood trickling up his neck to his face. And no matter how hard he tries to stop it, he still blushes furiously.

Some people shout congratulations to Jensen, and it’s obvious everyone knows what happened inside his office.

Accustomed to dealing with social situations cleverly, he doesn’t know what to do, and a nervous smile escapes from his lips.

A strong arm around his waist is all he needs, and some of his self-confidence returns when Jensen holds him tight.

“Go back to work,” he says looking at some of his staff, grateful that his voice came out firm.

They obey, and the appearance of normality returns, although there are some eyes on them yet.

The hand on his waist tightens, and they start walking toward the exit. But before the door closes behind them, Jared hears someone shouting, “you’re beautiful” and “I would eat that ass.”

Then, Jensen's belly laugh fills the quiet street, and Jared’s going to make sure he gets soundproof walls to his office tomorrow.

 


End file.
